Una Historia Diferente
by Chobits3
Summary: Años despues de la graduacion de los Youkais, pasaron grandes cosas sobre todo para Tsukune y Mizore...
1. Graduacion

Ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que entre por accidente en la escuela preparatoria para monstruos Youkai… bueno en fin desde que entre muchas cosas me pasaron conocí a muchas personas pero una de la más importante era Moka Akashiya… cuya personalidad era maravillosa, otra persona era Yukari Sendo, una niña muy inteligente… otra mas era Kurumu Kurono una chica con un cuerpo bien formado y por último se encuentra Mizore Shirayuki, una chica atractiva, seria y genial… en fin Una vez graduados fue cuando aquello sucedió. Finalmente debía de realizar la gran decisión. La verdad que fue la más difícil de mi vida. De una vez por todas debía de elegir a cuál de las 3 chicas realmente amaba: Moka la vampiresa, Kurumu la chica súcubo o Mizore la chica de hielo.

Luego de esa noche en la graduación, decidí por una de las 3. Yo sabía claramente que las otras 2 saldrían lastimadas tras mi confesión… era totalmente irresponsable e hipócrita para ellas si no les decía la verdad.

Cuando los cuatro estuvimos a solas, les comuniqué mi decisión. La chica a la que realmente amaba era Moka. Kurumu y Mizore tal como lo predije, no lo tomaron muy bien.

Mizore simplemente agachó su cabeza y se retiró silenciosamente. Aunque uno podía distinguir la tristeza en sus ojos.

En cuanto a Kurumu, no lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Intentó por todos los medios que yo recapacitara pero decidí mantenerme firme en mi elección. En esa misma noche hubo una fiesta donde todos los graduados iban a estar… La verdad yo ya estaba con mi novia Akashiya Moka, estábamos con Gin-sempai en la pista de baile, hasta que me canse un poco y fui por un ponche a la mesa, Moka se quedo con Gin-sempai bailando… Después de unas horas en la fiesta decidí ir a dormir porque de verdad estaba muy cansado, yo me despedí de Moka y de Gin-sempai… lo que me pasaba es que había tomado demasiado ponche lo cual que provoco que me sintiera borracho.

Camino a mi dormitorio no sabía qué camino tomar y por error me fui al dormitorio de las chicas para extraña coincidencia mi cuarto estaba hasta el fondo así que camine y camine hasta que llegue y entre y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, vi una hermosa silueta formada arriba de "mi cama" y creí que era Moka, pero lo que yo no sabía era que esa silueta era de Mizore, yo aun inconsciente

Me metí a "mi cama" y empecé a acariciar ese hermoso cuerpo la chica que está dormida de verdad era muy bella así que la empecé a besar provocando que se despertara…!

¡Tsukune! – dijo Mizore

Shhh – Dije mientras le ponía un dedo en sus labios

De verdad yo quería hacerlo con Moka pero como estaba borracho no me di cuenta de con quien lo hacía… Yo empecé a besarla muy dulce… ella me correspondía por cada beso que yo le daba, después quería pasar a algo más excitante así que comencé a besarle el cuello, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella… esas caricias que yo sentía… jamás las había sentido…

Después de esa noche yo no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo ni cuándo… fue que amanecí en mi dormitorio y en mi cuarto.

Al levantarme me bañe me vestí y busque mi maleta ya que regresaría al fin a mi mundo junto con Moka… cuando baje mis amigos me estaban esperando en el patio, cuando llegue con ellos, me saludaron Moka se lanzo y me beso Kurumu solo se limito a decirme un hola nada más… Ruby-san

Me saludo cordialmente… Yukari como era de esperarse siempre me saludaba a su modo, en cambio Mizore solo se limito a verme y desviar mi mirada… después de saludarnos… a los pocos minutos nos despedimos cada quien regreso a sus respectivas, yo regrese con Moka al mundo de los humanos… y llegando a nuestro mundo ella se iba a reunir con su madre y yo regrese con mis padres… yo tenía 18 años… pasaron cinco años yo estaba comprometido con Moka, hasta que mi pasado me destruyo… o mas bien dicho el Error que había cometido tubo sus consecuencias…


	2. Reencuentro

**bueno esta historia ya la habia publicado en solo digo por si ya la habia leido :P**

* * *

><p>Como era de costumbre, iba caminando por la calle solo… rumbo al centro comercial para buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Moka… cuando al fin había llegado fui a la sección de regalos… y empecé a buscar un regalo perfecto para mi novia.<p>

Cuando al fin lo había encontrado decidí marcharme del lugar, pero antes fui a comprar una nieve ya que me había dado hambre… cuando llego una chava más o menos de mi edad y pidió un helado de fresa… yo no la voltee a ver, pero escuche un niño diciéndole "mami cómprame una de chocolate" y fue ahí cuando decidí voltear a ver a esa persona… y valla sorpresa que me había dado era Mizore, lucia muy hermosa su cabello ahora le daba a los hombros pero con el mismo corte de cabello su piel era muy blanca… de verdad era Mizore yo no podía fallar, hasta que decidí hablarle…

¿Mizore? – pregunte yo, ella volteo rápidamente y me miro

¿Tsukune? – respondió ella,

Cuando ella me miro… me abrazo y me saludo, yo también la salude. Dentro de la heladería había unas mesitas, así que decidí sentarme allí junto con Mizore para poder platicar con ella, por un momento se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Moka.

Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Mizore quien me miraba muy dulce, lo cual me provoco un pequeño sonrojamiento

Bueno etto, yo eh estado muy bien – le respondí

Qué bueno, me alegro… ¿y Moka? – pregunto ella

En mi casa, está acompañando a mi mamá, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Moka – dije

Ya veo, bueno Tsukune me tengo que ir – dijo Mizore con un tono triste

¿Por qué te vas? – le había preguntado

Porque necesito ir a casa con mi hijo - respondió ella, cuando escuche la palabra hijo me quede petrificado… como era posible que siento tan joven tuviera un hijo eso era lo que yo pensaba…

¡Hijo! – dije yo con mucha curiosidad

¡Sí! – respondió ella

Y… ¿Dónde está el pequeño? ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunte

Mira ahí viene el… y tiene 4 años y medio va a cumplir cinco el 9 de julio – respondió la chica

Que gracioso es el mismo día que tuvimos nuestra graduación – le conteste yo

Si, así es – dijo ella

Cuando vi que el niño se acercaba era muy lindo tenía el mismo color de cabello que el de Mizore pero lo que más me causo inquietud fue su parecido hacia mí, no solo en lo físico si no en su peinado también… así que guarde mucha calma y le pregunte al niño…

¿Cómo te llamas? – le había preguntado

Me llamo… Aono Shirayuki Tsukune – respondió el pequeño, cuando escuche mi apellido y mi nombre entre en shock, cuando entre en sí jale hacia un lado a Mizore y le pregunte qué era lo que había pasado… y ella me respondió: todo empezó en aquella noche… tú te habías equivocado de dormitorio ya que estabas borracho, y por error tuyo entraste al dormitorio de las mujeres y te fuiste a mi habitación y al aparecer me confundiste con Moka… me empezaste a acariciar y luego paso lo que tenía que haber pasado… pero, pero… porque no me detuviste - le dije a Mizore, lo intente pero tu insistías tanto que no pude, después de todo eso me vestí y te lleve a tu cuarto y desde entonces decidí, que jamás le rebelaría el secreto a mi hijo…

Yo no quería que tú supieras… que habíamos tenido un hijo, pero mi mamá insistía en que yo hablara contigo… pero me doy cuenta de que tu estas comprometido con Moka… o me equivoco… dijo Mizore

No te equivocas… pero no por estar comprometido no te voy a ayudar con mi hijo… después de todo soy su padre… comento Tsukune – y para ver que no soy malo mañana voy hasta tu casa para visitarte, claro también quiero ver cómo se comporta mi hijo.


	3. Partida

. Obvio si es que me lo permites

Por supuesto que puedes ir… y Moka que le dirás… obviamente que le tendré que mentir… pero tampoco te puedo dejar con la carga del niño… entonces te veré mañana temprano como a las 7 de la mañana ok paso dos días contigo…

Me parece bien comento Mizore… así que nos veremos mañana pronuncio Tsukune…. Adiós

Después de que se despidieron Tsukune se fue muy rápido a su casa ya que su mamá y su prometida lo estaban esperando para festejar el cumpleaños de Moka…

Ya llegue… dije yo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa Tsukune dónde estabas porque demoraste tanto – pregunto mi mamá… es que me entretuve un poco le respondí, ok… te creo – respondió mi mamá.

Moka… ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte para ver donde andaba mi prometida hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome en mi cuello…

Ya llegaste Tsukune – dijo Moka

Claro que ya llegue porque – dije yo asiéndome el inocente

Por nada amor – dijo ella

Por cierto Moka…feliz cumpleaños – dije mientras le daba su regalo y le daba un tierno beso

Gracias amor… me respondió ella

Oye Moka, no voy a estar durante tres días – le comente a Moka

¿Por qué? – pronuncio ella

Porque quiero hacer algo antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso formalmente – le respondí

Ok – dijo ella

Así que mejor me voy a prepara una pequeña maleta para salir hoy en la noche – dije yo mientras Moka me decía

¡Te vas Hoy mismo! – me dijo Moka con mucha impresión

Si jeje – le dije

Después de la pequeña fiesta que hubo en mi casa, fui a dejar a Moka hasta su casa en el coche… cuando regrese prepare mi maleta para salir hoy y estar unas horas de anticipación con Mizore… no sabía lo que me pasaba pero un yo muy dentro de mi quería estar con ella… tal vez solamente era yo quien quería estar a su lado… cuando termine de arreglar mi maleta enseguida baje hacia la sala para tomar las llaves del auto… e irme hacia la casa de Mizore, la buena ventaja era de que nadie sabia… agarre las llaves y Salí no me despedí de mi madre porque ya se había quedado dormida… cuando Salí de mi casa me sentí verdaderamente extraño, sentía de que no iba a extrañar a Moka, y que sentía ganas de pasarme un lindo fin de semana con mi hijo… ya había salido de la ciudad así que tome camino hacia la casa de Mizore ya quería llegar pero el camino estaba un poco pesado porque había mucha nieve… me tomo tres horas y media en llegar a la casa de Mizore… y para sorpresa mía ella ya me estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa al parecer solamente estaba ella y mi hijo…

Cuando llegue a la entrada de su casa, estacione el auto y rápidamente baje de él… baje la maleta y Mizore me ayudo con ella… "Mi hijo" se me quedaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos pero en fin era mi hijo…

Te eh estado esperando – me dijo Mizore

Bueno pues aquí estoy – le respondí

¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto ella

Si… además ya quiero empezar este día – le conteste alegremente

Como digas – ella me sonrió

Por cierto… ¿y tus padres? – Le pregunte con curiosidad

Mis padres salieron… mi papá llega mañana a medio día por Tsukune Jr. – me comento ella

Ya veo así que tengo todo el día con el medio día de mañana; ¿el niño ya sabe que soy su papá? – le pregunte a Mizore

Si – contesto la chica… ¿desde cuándo? – le volví a preguntar

Desde el día que nos topamos en el centro comercial… después de que te fuiste el me pregunto si tú eras su padre… y yo le dije que si… ¿o tu quería que no supieras? – comento la chica

No… no es eso, simplemente quería saber además… el parecido que tiene conmigo es inevitable – le respondí con alegría

Si tienes razón – me dijo Mizore con una bella sonrisa que me cautivo mucho…

Después de desayunar, ya que había llegado temprano a la casa de Mizore, me puse a jugar con mi hijo o mejor dicho Tsukune Jr. Al aparecer, teníamos una fuerte conexión… era como si siempre estuviera con él, desde su nacimiento hasta ahorita, yo no entendía el porqué pero… me sentía muy feliz. Me pase mañana y tarde jugando con el… hasta que nos dio la noche… así que fui al baño para irme a bañar, porque al fin hice que Tsukune Jr. Se pudiera dormir… cuando entre al baño me lleve una sorpresa…

¡MIZORE!... qué, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí dentro? – le pregunte alteradamente pero con la voz un poco baja para que el niño no se despertara…

Perdón, pero ya termine de usar el baño… así que puedes bañarte – comento la chica

Claro – le respondí… Mizore se fue a su cuarto, yo me quede medio idiota por su comportamiento… ya no era la misma Mizore de antes ya había madurado demasiado. Así que me metí a bañar y me puse a pensar sobre mi futuro… que iba hacer con Moka, a ella la amaba pero, también sentía algo por Mizore no sabía lo que era… cuando termine de bañarme me fui a dormir ya que mañana venia el papá de Mizore por Tsukune Jr. Y me iba a quedar a solas con Mizore hasta que sus padres volvieran… y así aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por mi hijo quien no para de dar saltos en la cama… cuando mire hacia la puerta pude ver a Mizore parada sobre un costado de ella, se veía totalmente linda viéndome a mi y a mi hijo… la verdad me sentía muy bien en ese ambiente sentía como si estuviera casado con Mizore después de todo… pero solo éramos dos personas que teníamos algo en común "un hijo". Eso era lo único solamente eso… después de arreglarme el padre de Mizore llego por Tsukune Jr. Me tuve que despedir de el… cuando se fueron me quede solo con Mizore, cuando llego la noche decidí ir al cuarto de Mizore para platicar con ella ya que me sentía un poco solo sin Tsukune Jr.


	4. Una Noche

Cuando entre al cuarto de Mizore me puse hablar con ella de cómo le diría a Moka de que yo tenia un hijo con Mizore, tal vez mi relación con Moka llegara hasta ahí… Mizore solo me escuchaba atentamente, en cambio yo no para de hablar… hasta que llegue a cierto punto en el cual le había preguntado a Mizore… de que era lo que sentía ella por mi y tal como lo pensé ella aun me seguía amando…

Después de un rato de silencio… ella me dijo algo que hizo que pensara… si quieren saber que es lo que me había preguntado, eso era muy fácil de responder simplemente me dijo: "me amas", el cual yo no respondí al momento… me quede pensando; el cual provoco que Mizore se sintiera mal de la respuesta que según yo le voy a dar, así que ella se paro yo la vi… ella se dirigió hacia la puerta… y en ese momento me pare y la agarre de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi… y la abrace con una calidez que jamás había transmitido sobre alguien ni mucho menos sobre Moka, entonces tuve un impulso y la bese… después de unos segundos ella me iba a responder pero yo le tape la boca con un dedo y la volví a besar y ese beso era mas apasionado empezando un acto sexual.

Mizore no comprendió lo que hacia, pero sentía como Tsukune cogía la mano de ella y le hacía tocar un pecho suyo, Tsukune estaba ventilando y tenía su miembro hinchado.  
>Después Tsukune en desespero le quito su sujetador y lamio sus pechos lentamente chupando sus pezones con mucho cariño, después comenzó a lamer esos labios de ella y se unieron en un beso, sus lenguas jugaban como quien sabe qué y se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Después Mizore cogió la ropa de él y se la quito, acto seguido los dos estaban desnudos y el miembro de Tsukune estaba entre los pechos de ella, después él bajo lentamente lamiendo el cuerpo de ella hasta su entrepierna, y lamia los labios inferiores después introdujo su miembro en la entrada, ella estaba gimiendo de placer mientras que era penetrada sentía que iba al orgasmo, y Tsukune a la eyaculación, no les importo y sus líquidos sexuales chocaron produciéndoles placer.<p>

El Frio durante la noche era Acogedor…. Pero aun asi, sintieron la necesidad de dormir abrazados….Aferrados del uno al otro….  
>Tsukune se despierta lentamente al sentir el calor y la luz del sol sobre su piel… Mizore aun estaba dormida, su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho sudoso de Tsukune. El la observa, acariciando su rostro y secando unas gotas de sudor que rodaban por su frente...<p>

Despues de lo que sucedio entre ellos, en vez de hacerlos sentir incomodidad, fue todo lo contario….Se pasaron la noche hablando y recuperando el tiempo perdido….Sin importarles pedir ayuda….Prefirieron quedarse ahi juntos…

El no puede dejar de mirarla….Se le podia ir la vida observando su cuerpo y su rostro angelical…


End file.
